


the distance!'verse

by SymbioticAntithesis



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: British!Castiel, Fluff, Human AU, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, distance!verse, ficlet Friday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymbioticAntithesis/pseuds/SymbioticAntithesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only reason why Dean Winchester even considers a long distance relationship is because Castiel Novak is his One and there’s no way in hell he’s letting that go.</p><p>-Will hopefully be updated every Friday.  Chapters will NOT be in chronological order.  Rating will vary by chapter.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on my sister’s relationship with her boyfriend (written with permission, of course).
> 
> Also, I'm lazy so I just made it into one fic instead of creating a series. 'Cause I don't want to think of an individual title for each ficlet. Haha.
> 
> This chapter's rating: G

It's been over two years since he last saw him and only six months since they've officially – or unofficially? – started dating.  Dean had tried to explain the situation to Bobby and Ellen but it was, to say the least, complicated.  Sam thankfully took it in stride and now his boyfriend – _boyfriend_ , good God - was arriving from London in just a few minutes.

Dean didn't show it, but he was restless – the nerves and excitement creating a strange mixture in his chest.  But, it didn't change the fact that he was going to see Castiel again.

 _Castiel_ , the gorgeous man he met in Berlin when he decided to jet off on a whim, to get away from his fucked up life in Lawrence.  And he really had been desperate to face his fear of flying.  But it had been worth it, in the end.  He met Castiel, he had the time of his life, and he was able to get over his on-and-off girlfriend at the time Bela.

Overall, it had been a good decision, even if he had to say goodbye to Cas after six weeks.  Well, no, that was a lie – it was  _really hard_  to leave.  But they both had their own lives in their respective countries and had to go their separate ways.  Most of the plane ride home, he was preoccupied with  _what could have been_  more than the heart clenching fear of hurtling through the air hundreds of miles an hour in a small metal container.  And that was definitely a feat, if he was able to ignore it in favor of something else.  But the  _what could have been_  with Cas – and Dean Winchester rarely had those moments; he was the type to just go for it, no hesitation, just live in the moment – gnawed at him for a long time.

There had been an immediate mutual attraction, but they had been hesitant to push any further.  For Dean, he didn't want Cas to be a rebound – Cas deserved more than that.  He also really didn't feel up for a fling, especially not after Bela.  And Cas, well, Cas was different.  He may have only known him for a few weeks, but the bond they forged felt so much stronger, more important, more  _meaningful_  than any of Dean's other relationships.

They had just . . .  _clicked_  and Dean had enjoyed their easy friendship.  And when Cas told him his reason for being in Berlin – he lost his job and his longtime live-in boyfriend broke up with him; he, too, needed to get away – even more so did Dean not want to push their attraction.  Getting out of his screwed up relationship with Bela was hard but for Cas losing so much in a few short weeks . . .well, Cas was going through a shit time, to say the least.

And now, when he thought about it, he was just a bit grateful that those things  _had_ happened to Cas because otherwise he would have never been in Berlin at the same time Dean was.  And similarly, if Bela hadn't happened, Dean wouldn't have felt the need to escape, either.  So really, they both had to go through the grinder before they could meet the love of their life.

Dean winced a little at the phrase – because how girly does that sound?  And Dean Winchester does  _not_  do girly – though he was unwilling to un-think it.  Because, well, it's true.  Cas is his soulmate and he won't let him go for the world.

He fidgeted in his seat, tapping a random rhythm on the wheel of the Impala.  It was late and he had picked a random hotel in San Francisco to spend the night with Cas after he picked him up.  In the morning, he'd drive them down to Stanford to stay a few days with his brother.  He felt silly sitting in his car, waiting for Cas' text informing him that he's landed and which baggage claim to pick him up at, but it had felt even stranger to be alone in a hotel room.  Though he probably looked like a bit of a creeper in his car.

His phone suddenly buzzed and Dean scrambled to dig it out of his pocket.   _Gate 94, baggage claim 1._   Dean's heart leapt in his chest and he was suddenly filled with such disbelief with  _holy shit, he's here_ that his brain blanked out for a moment.

Dean took a calming breath then started the Impala, the rumble of her engine an instant comfort.  He drove to the airport, weaving in and out of traffic, nervousness and excitement warring inside him.

While he drove through the arrivals, he searched the crowd for Cas.  Once Dean saw him, tapping something into his phone, all nervousness disappeared and pure happiness bubbled up inside him – God, he really was turning into a girl – and he pulled up to the curb.

Dean got out of the Impala, nearly tripping over himself to get to Cas.  And fucking hell, seeing him again after all this time felt  _amazing_ and overwhelming.  He looked exhausted, his suitcase standing next to him with a messenger bag slung over his shoulder, hair as rumpled as ever, his stubble dark on his chin.  But his  _eyes_ – those incredibly blue eyes; fuck, he forgot how intense they are in person – were bright, shining, and his lips were curved upwards in a smile.

He felt a matching smile stretch across his own lips and Dean couldn't care less that he probably looked like a starry-eyed teenager.

"Hello, Dean."

His grin only widened at the sound of that low, gravelly voice – God he's missed this man  _so much._

"Hey Cas."

He stepped forward and scooped Cas into his arms, holding him tight, breathing him in.  Cas returned the embrace immediately, and Dean let out a shuddering breath.

“You’re here,” he whispered.

“I’m here.”

And oh, they had so much to talk about, so much to discuss, but for now, finally having Cas in his arms after two years was enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, an update. And it's on time! Yay x2!
> 
> This chapter's rating: G

" _Arm aber sexy_."

Dean frowned, "What?"  He opened his eyes and looked over to the man lounging next to him, leaning back comfortably on his hands.  Dean was sprawled out on the grass under the shade of a tree, his arms crossed behind his head.

Cas smiled, a small curve of his lips.  "It's Berlin's unofficial motto."

Dean hummed, "What's it mean?"

His smile widened, turning to lock gazes with Dean.  "Poor but sexy."

Dean barked out a laugh, "Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Well, that defines us perfectly, doesn't it?" Dean said, grinning.

"Unfortunately, it does."

"What d'you mean 'unfortunately'?"  He sat up and gave his companion a cocky smirk.  "Sexiness is  _awesome."_

Cas rolled his eyes, "For  _you_ , maybe.  But being poor is most definitely  _not_."

"Of course you'd focus on that," Dean huffed good-naturedly.  He leaned in, completely disregarding Cas' personal space and scrutinized him.  Cas stared right back.

They hadn't known each other for more than a month, but Dean felt completely at ease with Cas, had already shared more about himself than he ever had with . . . well, anyone.  Besides Sam, of course.  Sam knew everything.  And it should scare him, how much he's exposed of himself, but instead it made him feel . . .  _comfortable_.  He and Cas felt  _right_ and not once did Cas take advantage of his vulnerability.  And what awed him, too, was that even after such a short time, Dean could already read Cas like he's known him for years.

"What's wrong?"

Cas looked mildly taken aback then a look of confusion crossed his face.  "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Someone told you otherwise, didn't they?"  Cas' eyes widened marginally, and Dean knew that he got it in one.  "Dicks," he muttered.  "What'd they say to you?"

Cas frowned and looked away.  He was silent for long moments, and Dean kept his mouth shut and waited.  It was difficult, though; he wasn't the most patient person.

"I never told you the reason why I'm here," Cas finally said, just as Dean started to think that he wasn't going to answer.  Dean shook his head.  "My long-time boyfriend broke up with me and I lost my job."

 _Oh_.  Shit.  "Cas - "

"We'd been together for two, going on three years.  Had been living together for a year and a half.  Then not a week later, my boss called me into his office and said that they were making cuts and he had to let me go."  Cas chuckled humorlessly.  "I think he was just making an excuse, though.  Crowley never really liked me."  He turned to lock gazes with Dean again.  "I came to Berlin to get away.  I needed some time to myself, figure out what I want to do."

Dean licked his lips and  _damn_ , he knew something big was bothering Cas but he hadn't thought it was that bad.  "That's really shitty," he blurted, then subsequently winced at his callous words.

Cas' lip twitched, though, so at least he wasn't offended.  "Yes, it's very  _shitty_."

Dean laughed at hearing Cas swear.  They were still maintaining eye contact and Dean felt the sudden urge to reciprocate in sharing something with Cas.

"I came here to get away, too."

Cas tilted his head inquisitively.  "From what?"

"Life."  Dean took a breath and dove in before he could talk himself out of it.  "I was kind of crazy for this girl but she was just playing me.  And I knew that was how she was, I just couldn't help but being drawn to her.  It's kind of funny, too, 'cause I've got a bit of a track record for one-night stands and random hook ups, but I dunno."  Dean fidgeted, and finally broke eye contact and looked down at the grass, pulling some out and shredding them to keep his hands busy.  "She used me, basically.  But a small part of me hoped that she'd prove me wrong."

Dean continued to shred blades of grass as silence fell between them, the rustling of leaves and the faint hum of traffic the only sounds.  He startled when he felt a light touch on his wrist, and he looked up.  Cas was giving him a sympathetic look, his eyes full of sadness and understanding.

"I'm sorry, Dean."

He let out a small laugh, trying to brush off the sudden rush of emotions.  "Yeah, well, I'm sorry for you, too."

Cas laughed softly.  Then he stood up fluidly and offered Dean a hand.  "Let's get some kebabs."

A sudden grin split Dean's lips, his discomfort disappearing almost immediately.  He took Cas' hand and pulled himself up.  "Dude, döner kebabs are fucking  _amazing,_ I'm all over that."

Cas smiled affectionately and led the way.  Neither of them felt the need to let go of the other's hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm being really lazy so this is really short. Sorry.

It was the day after Cas returned to England and Dean was fucking depressed as hell.  He was sprawled out on his bed, trying to think of something else, but he was failing dramatically.

Bobby hadn't made any comment on his mood at work that day and Dean had been grateful, wanting nothing more than to be left alone.  Working on cars usually calmed him and it helped a little.  Because after two glorious weeks of being together, Dean suddenly felt bereft of Cas' presence.  And he hated it.

They had already made tentative plans for Dean to visit in spring but that was more than six months away.  He wished he could just pick up and move halfway around the world but he didn't have the money.  And there was the whole issue with immigration and visas.

Dean groaned and buried his face in his pillow.  Of course his soulmate had to be from a different country; nothing ever came easy for him.  But there no way in hell he was letting Cas go.  Ever.

His phone interrupted his thoughts with a shrill ring, and Dean immediately perked up.  He scrambled for his cell and automatically accepted the call, already smiling.  Dean sat up and leaned against the headboard of his bed, waiting for the call to connect.

When Cas appeared on his phone, puttering around in his kitchen making breakfast, Dean's grin widened and his heart swelled.  Yeah, never letting this go.

"Hey, Cas."

Cas stopped and leaned in, smiling through the phone, his eyes so damned blue.  "Hello, Dean."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late. There was going to be porn but I'm le sleepy. Next week, I promise.

Dean loaded Cas' luggage in the backseat of the Impala as he babbled about anything and everything.  The moment felt incredibly surreal, with Cas being physically  _here_  with him.

They fell into a comfortable silence as Dean drove to the hotel, Cas feeling exhausted and trying hard not to doze off in the car.  Dean kept sneaking glances at Cas, still in disbelief and half wondering if this was a dream.  Cas must have noticed, though, because after a while, he reached for Dean's right hand and threaded their fingers together.  Dean let out an embarrassed laugh, feeling awkward at getting caught.  Cas didn't say anything, just squeezed his hand lightly, telling him silently that he felt the same way.

When he parked, he turned off the engine and turned to Cas.  He was leaning against the door, his head resting against the window.  His eyes were closed, his breath even, and his hand limp in Dean's own - he had fallen asleep.  Dean smiled softly and slid closer to his boyfriend.

"Hey," he whispered, running his hand through Cas' already messy hair.  "We're here."

Cas shifted and grunted unhappily, curling himself closer to the door.  Dean chuckles and scraped his nails lightly against Cas' scalp.  Cas moaned and opened a bleary eye.  "If you keep doing that, I'll never get up."

"C'mon, let's go to our room," Dean said, smirking.

Cas sighed and straightened himself, rolling his neck and shoulders.  "All right, if you insist."

They untangled their fingers and got out of the car, Cas slower than Dean.  "Just bring what you need for the night; a change of clothes, toothbrush.  We can leave the rest in Baby."

Cas chuckled as he dug through his suitcase for his stuff.

"What?"

"Nothing.  I just love how important your car is to you."

"It  _is_  important."

Cas zipped his suitcase back up, a change of clothes in hand and a toiletry bag.  "I know."  He closed the door and came around to Dean and placed a chaste kiss on Dean's lips, which still sent jolts of pleasure throughout Dean's body.  "I know."

They locked gazes and Dean felt a sudden warmth coil in his chest.  He had told Cas about the Impala back in Berlin - two years ago - and he had  _remembered_.  It made him feel . . . God,  _loved_  and  _important_ and he hasn't felt this way in a long time.  Not from someone who wasn't family.  He doesn't know how long they stood there, staring into each others eyes, but Dean finally cleared his throat after long moments and gave Cas a small smile.  "Shall we?"

This was going to take some getting used to.


End file.
